


Good Morning

by Dragondizzy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragondizzy/pseuds/Dragondizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wakes up to find the Inquisitor in his coat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

The clash of metal and faint shouts filtered through to his conciousness, the peaceful blanket of sleep slipping away. The familiar voice of his drill sergeant was barking at the new recruits, reprimands echoing across the whole keep. Cracking open an eye, Cullen groaned and rolled onto his chest, hiding his face from the dawning light. The chill of morning prickled across his bare skin. His muscles ached from heavy sleep – a rare, peaceful night lacking in nightmares. The soft body cradled in his arms was the best sort of remedy. _Speaking of bodies..._ Blindly reaching out a hand, he found the space next to him empty, but warm to the touch.

Venturing another peek, he tilted his face away from the pillow to look for her. Aarien's back was to him, the large ruff of his cloak obscuring her head.

“How does this work exactly...a double wrap sort of thing?”

Turning towards him, she raised an eyebrow in question. The haziness of sleep was stripped away as he gawked at her. Red fabric draped loosely over her figure, covering all but lily white arms. Slits in the cloak exposed glimpses of creamy thigh. _Maker..._ The brightening light bathed her in a warm halo, long chestnut hair tousled from sleep, expression amused as she looked him over. Cullen swallowed hard as he felt a stirring in his crotch, the dull ache growing as he watched. Leaning a knee on the edge of the bed, Aarien fingered the cord at her waist as she rubbed a cheek against the fur.

“Doesn't this tickle all the time?”

Running hands down the mane, her fingers trailed along the smooth skin of her throat, slowly teasing the cloak open to give him a glimpse of collar bone, sliding down to expose the softly rising swell of her breasts. There she paused, biting her lip in a smirk. Cullen's breath caught in his chest, his growing erection pressing into the mattress. Stretching his arms forward, he folded them under his head, laying a cheek on his forearm as he regarded her.

“I usually wear it over armour...leather...clothes in general. Though I think on you it's better without.”

Aarien giggled, releasing the ruff to place hands on hips. Cullen smiled, eyes never leaving her face. Her presence when he woke still felt like a miracle, a dream. _Thankfully not_.

“Could I convince you to wear it like this too?” She grinned at him, eyes running brazenly over his naked body, lingering on his backside. Aarien shifted to bring her other knee onto the bed, creeping closer.

“I think the recruits would notice.”

She laughed, a rich tinkle that was infectious. As she scooted a little closer , he felt his pulse quicken as she bit her lip again, eyes locked on his.

“I think there's a few that wouldn't complain-oh!”

Cullen lunged, grabbing her by the waist to tug her under him. Kneeling between her legs, he trapped her, placing arms either side of her head. Laughing, she wriggled against him, wrapping arms around his neck. Dipping down, he kissed her deeply, relishing the touch of soft lips against his. Aarien returned the kiss with fervour, making him gasp as he broke away.

“Good morning Inquisitor.”

Hands ran down his arms, the grip betraying her want. Want for _him_. A mischievous smile accompanied her body as it arched up against him, the fur of the cloak tickling his chest. Darting out his tongue to wet his lips, Cullen shook his head with smile. _She'll be the death of me_.

“Good morning Commander.”

Sitting back on his haunches,  _very_ aware of his cock on eager display, Cullen toyed with the cord around her midriff. Aarien stared at him, all of him, as her breath became increasingly ragged. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, his own gaze raking over her barely clothed body.

“I'm afraid I have to relieve you of my cloak m'lady.”

Aarien rolled her eyes, but gasped as he pulled the cord loose, exposing a line of bare flesh the length of her body. Leaning forward, Cullen brushed his lips across hers before feathering kisses across her jaw. Her body trembled beneath him, sending shivers through his spine. Trailing a tongue down, he smiled against her neck as she whispered his name. A mixture of her scent and his lingered on her skin, an intoxicating combination. The buck of her hips against him made him pause, calling on an iron will to not succumb too quickly.

“Cullen...”

He raised his head to smirk at her, shaking his head in response to pleading eyes. _Not so fast._ Aarien's hands drifted up to tangle in his hair, pulling his lips down to hers. Hooking her legs around his thighs, she ground up into him, making him rumble a groan into her mouth.

“W-why so eager love?”

Gripping her thighs, he gently slid them down as he shuffled backwards. Aarien pouted, trying to keep her hold on him as he chuckled. A deep blush had spread across her cheeks and was creeping along the rest of her body.

“What can I say, it's the effect you have on me.”

Cullen grinned at her, sitting back again as he admired the dishevelled woman before him.

“I think it's more the effect you have on me...”

Bending forward, he dusted kisses along her exposed breast bone while gathering the fabric of the cloak at her side. Slowly he pulled it away, dragging the material across her breast. Aarien whimpered as it caught on her hardened nipple, her body arching up as he followed it with his mouth. Caressing her tit with his tongue, Cullen sucked while he bunched the fabric at her other side, stealing a glance upwards. Aarien's head pressed back into the pillow, eye lids fluttering as he worked.

Repeating the process, he tugged the fabric, holding it taut to once again scrape it across her. Tracing a hot line across with his tongue, he placed the newly uncovered nipple in his mouth. His own breath was becoming ragged, from the way her body rose up to meet him, thighs clenching around his torso. His other hand glided along her side, reaching up to squeeze around the neglected breast. Tongue working one, thumb rasping the other, Cullen grinned as she reached out to grab fistfuls of blanket, writhing against him.

“Cullen, _please_...”

Breaking from her breast with a hard suck, he straightened and shimmied backwards on the bed. Aarien was completely uncovered now, her glorious naked body trembling as she panted, waiting. Her thighs were spread before him, her eyes begging. Gulping hard, Cullen gently ran a thumb along her sex, the pad slipping in to find her soaked. _Andraste save me._ Taking deep breaths, he removed his thumb, much to her disapproval. Lowering himself onto his front, he positioned himself between her legs. The bed sheets bunched underneath him, dragging across his straining erection. Cullen had to pause, closing his eyes to regain some control. The urge to jump up and... _not yet_.

Placing a hand on her lower stomach, he propped himself up against her bent leg. With the other, he ran calloused fingers along her thigh, tickling them upwards to feather over her sex. Aarien rolled her hips to meet him as he slowly slipped a finger between her lips. The moan she elicited made his cock strain harder, the pool of tension aching in his belly. Ignoring his own need, he pressed his digits in further. Stroking over her, Cullen leant forward to taste.

Aarien muttered his name over and over as he licked, drawing the friction of his tongue across her nub. Gently he held her steady, a broad palm applying light pressure to her stomach. Swirling and flicking her clit, Cullen cast a glance up her body. Her back was bent, breasts thrust upwards. Fists, white-knuckled, strained as she held onto the sheet. Increasing the tempo of his circling, he slipped a finger between her lips, sliding it inside her agonisingly slowly.

The wail she emitted made him groan. Gradually he pulled his finger out, before thrusting it back. He increased the speed as she pushed against him, willing him to go faster. It was becoming increasingly hard to breath, and he ground his own hips into the bed, the touch a blissful relief before the ache flooded back ten fold. The movement of his tongue never let up however, the taste of her salty and sweet as he pressed deeper.

“ _Oh Cullen”_

The walls of her tightened around his fingers as she came. Lifting off the bed, her head was thrown back in a silent scream, eyes screwed shut as she rode the wave of climax. Relaxing his speed, he lazily kissed her sex, grinning as she sank back down. Aarien lay panting, chest working hard to suck in air. Climbing onto his knees, Cullen ran his hands down her shivering legs. Her face and body were flushed, a slight sheen glistening across her skin. Glancing down, his cock quivered, red and swollen. He bit his lip as he eyed her over, still open and inviting before him.

“Well?...”

Aarien was smirking at him, lost in the haze of pleasure. Curling a finger she beckoned him. Chuckling, he could only oblige. On hands and knees he stalked forward, skimming his chest up her body. Dipping his chin, he dragged his lips along hot skin as he moved forward. Claiming her mouth with his own, he kissed fiercely, pinning her under his full weight. Strong legs wrapped around him, and the rub of their bodies on his shaft made him jerk against her. Cullen was lost in her smell, her taste, her _touch_. Fingers scored red tracks along his back as she wriggled, trying to position him.

Anchoring his face in the crook of her neck, Cullen slowly lifted his hips, hovering above her. His tip grazed her core, sending shocks through his spine. Time seemed to freeze, as he calmly slid his shaft inside. The sensation of filling her, the warmth and slickness, caused him to take a sharp intake against her neck. Pushing in until she encompassed all of him, he lay still, listening to the sounds of their intermingled breaths. Being joined like this, with her, was unbelievable. Every time was...indescribable. No banned poem could _ever_ depict what he felt.

Aarien was mumbling in his ear, lips tickling. A sharp bite on his lobe made him start, body jolting.

“Cullen... _fuck me_.”

Raising his head, heady blue eyes latched to his. Something broke in him then, willpower vanishing as he pulled out and thrust back in. Aarien called out, hanging onto his tensed arms as he pumped again. _Maker's breath...she's so wet_. His cock glided in and out, his speed increasing as he pushed further, deeper. The coiled desire in his stomach started to release, building to a point as he pounded her hard into the mattress. A whimper escaped her with every thrust, her nails digging hard into his skin.

Sitting back, Cullen gripped her hips and yanked her with him. Her legs relinquished their lock on his back; one leg stretching out onto his shoulder, the other gaping wide to accommodate him. With each shove he came undone. Sweat trickled down his face. Aarien was laughing, head thrown back as her arms flung wide. The smack of flesh on flesh echoed around the room, and Cullen felt his whole body clench, muscles rippling with the effort.

Sliding a hand down her body, Aarien's fingers stroked where they connected, before slipping between her folds. Cullen groaned as he urged himself onwards, watching as she pleasured herself while he fucked her senseless. As he felt her tighten around his shaft, he threw his head back as she orgasmed again, sending him spiralling over the edge with her scream. Sparks shot through his body, interlaced with intense pleasure as he spent himself inside her, a final thrust making him shudder. Black spots swam around his vision as the blood rushed in his ears.

The twitch of aching muscles brought him back to earth. Stiffly he sat back, slipping his spent shaft out of her. Gently sliding her leg from his shoulder, he smiled warmly at the broken woman tangled in his coat. Aarien lay motionless, eyes closed as she tried to recapture her breath. Stretching out beside her, Cullen slid an arm around her waist, tugging her into an embrace. Planting kisses across her nose, puffy lips, and rosy cheeks, he sneezed as the fur ruff tickled his nose. Giggling, Aarien snuggled against him. He stroked her back, pulse slowing as they dozed. If he died this instant, he would die a happy man. The other option, however, that this would happen many, many more times made him happier.

Pulling the cloak over her body to keep her warm, he chuckled to himself. Sleepily she raised her head, brow raised.

“What?”

“I think you should keep my coat.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> First entirely smut piece - * fans self*. Hope you enjoyed it! ;)


End file.
